1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to phonographs and particularly to the types of phonographs known as toy phonographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy phonographs, that is phonographs such as for use as talking voice boxes, such as for talking dolls or other types of so-called talking toys, such as talking alarm clocks, are well known. An example of such prior art toy phonographs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,735; 3,208,755; 3,055,664; 3,467,393; 3,823,946; 3,401,942, 3,208,755; 3,544,115; 3,784,210; 3,984,111; Canadian Pat. No. 707,932; and British Pat. No. 828,608, by way of example. The entire field with respect to toy phonographs has been quite active with the primary motivation, because of their use in toys, being economics, efficiency and size so as to provide a practical commercial embodiment for use in economically viable children's toys. Thus, the above patents, provided by way of example, merely disclose a quantitatively small amount of the large volume of different types of toy phonographs existent in the prior art with the difference between the various prior art toy phonographs in an attempt to provide toy phonographs which are economically viable being relatively narrow since apparently minor improvements can provide a significant improvement in efficiency and economics in the area of toy phonographs. For example, my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,111, over which the present invention is an improvement, employs a different approach from the prior art but may require manufacturing tolerances which could become undesirable in a mass production environment. The improved toy phonograph of the present invention overcomes these potential problems such as with respect to a mass production environment.